MR-guidance for biopsy procedures features high intrinsic soft-tissue contrast. However, the metallic needle can induce field inhomogeneities, resulting in artifacts such as distortions or signal voids due to dephasing in gradient-recalled echo (GRE) sequences conventionally used for guidance. Though signal voids may aid in localizing the needle, this makes it challenging to pinpoint the exact needle location for reliable targeting of smaller lesions. In-plane and through-plane distortions can misguide the needle path, as lesions might appear at a different position on imaging with respect to their actual location. “MR compatible” lower susceptibility materials such as cobalt-chromium, nickel-chromium or titanium can reduce these artifacts. However, these materials are a significant compromise for biopsy, as they cannot be ground as sharply, resulting in a poor cutting performance and sample quality.